ensemble_starsfandomcom-20200223-history
Jin Sagami
Ensemble Stars! Jin Sagami & Akiomi Kunugi Idol Song CD is a single featuring a duo song performed by Jin Sagami & Akiomi Kunugi. It also comes with character songs and a karaoke version for each song. Track Listing #'Sentimental Liars' - Lyrics: Saori Kodama (こだまさおり) - Composition: Miki Fujisue (藤末樹) - Arrangement: Naoya Endo (遠藤直弥) # - Lyrics: Sumiyo Mutsumi (六ツ見純代) - Composition / Arrangement: Ryota Fujii & Shinpei Nasuno (藤井亮太 & 奈須野 新平) #'BUTTERFLY EFFECT' - Lyrics: Sumiyo Mutsumi (六ツ見純代) - Composition: Miki Fujisue (藤末樹) - Arrangement: Miki Fujisue & Yuji Ogawa (藤末樹 & 小川 裕司) #'Sentimental Liars' (Karaoke ver.) #'Binetsu Carnaval' (Karaoke ver.) #'BUTTERFLY EFFECT' (Karaoke ver.) Lyrics Jin Akiomi Sentimental Liars= Sentimental Liars - Kanji= 雨に流れるヘッドライトが　五線を踊る音符のように 歌にもなれない僕らを置いて　振り向きもせず通り過ぎてく 震える心ごと 見透かしてほしくて そっと顔を上げれば 吐き出したフェイクと　裏腹のリアルで 貼りつけた仮面が濡れているね 抱きしめてしまえば　ごまかしてしまえば あの頃の僕らは責めるかな 無意味な感傷と知りながら 優しいだけの過去だったのか　今では思い出せないけど 目を逸らすほど引きとめられる　心はずっと縛られたまま かさねた嘘の数 わけあった罪の数 きっとどこか歪-いびつ-に 差し出した未来は　不意に時を止めて 息さえ奪うように今日を迫る 雨音に紛れて　泡沫-うたかた-に溺れて つぶやいた何かが本音でも やっぱり僕らには聞こえない 吐き出したフェイクと 裏腹のリアルで 抱きしめてしまえば　ごまかしてしまえば あの頃の僕らは責めるかな 無意味な感傷が離れない - English= A headlight flows in the rain, like a music note dancing on its staff Unable to become one with the song, I walk past without looking back My heart trembles I want you to see it Please raise your head up A spitting fake and a controversial liar This pasted-on mask I wear is damp You've embraced the one who's deceived you Will we blame it all on those days? While knowing those sentimental feelings were meaningless If the past was truly sweet, I can no longer remember it I stop just enough to look away, while my heart is constantly being tied down This amount of lies that has stacked up This amount of sins that we've shared Surely, they were really twisted Time suddenly stops in the future we've made I will press on today as it takes away my breath I become lost in the sound of the rain and drown in the waves Even if what you whispered was real It cannot be heard in the end A spitting fake and a controversial liar This pasted-on mask I wear is damp You've embraced the one who's deceived you Will we blame it all on those days? Those meaningless, sentimental feelings will never go away }} __NOEDITSECTION__ |-| Binetsu Carnaval= Binetsu Carnaval - Kanji= 微熱カルナバル　君が醒めない あの夏の夢は…Destiny! Baby! Baby! Baby! Baby! One more kiss you（Feel my love again） Burning up True my heart Because I love you! 夜闇を待ちきれずに　二人は惹かれあった 運命と罪が染めてく　灼けた素肌を忘れない 短い夏の恋と　そう思ったのに… 微熱カルナバル（まだ熱く） 胸のギター（響く鼓動） 今でも君がかき鳴らす 一緒に奏でた（もう一度） せつないリフが（抱きしめて） 笑顔と重なり　Never end! Baby! Baby! Baby! Baby! One more hold you（Touch my love again） I miss you Stay alone You're my only one! 石畳寄り添う影　解-ほど-けていく手のひら 「また逢いたい」の問いかけは　街の雑踏に消えた オレの今日と明日なら　君の過去で出来てる 永遠-とわ-の愛にはなれない　陽炎に揺れて… 微熱カルナバル（こんなにも） 人ごみで（もとめてる） 同じ香り出逢うたび 君が彩った（瞬間が） 確かな季節（まぶしくて） 心包むから　Don't forget! Baby! Baby! Baby! Baby! One more kiss you（Feel my love again） Burning up True my heart Because I love you! Baby! Baby! Baby! Baby! One more hold you（Touch my love again） I miss you Stay alone You're my only one! 窓辺に飾った赤い花　君の面影が踊る あんなに誰かを　愛せやしない 終わらない夏がイ・タ・イ 微熱カルナバル（まだ熱く） 胸のギター（響く鼓動） 今でも君がかき鳴らす 一緒に奏でた（もう一度） せつないリフが（抱きしめて） 笑顔と重なり　Never end! Baby! Baby! Baby! Baby! One more kiss you (Feel my love again） Burning up True my heart Because I love you! - English= Fever Carnaval, you won’t wake up The dream of that summer was… Destiny! Baby! Baby! Baby! Baby! One more kiss you（Feel my love again） Burning up True my heart Because I love you! In the dead of the night, impatiently, we are drawn to each other Dyed in the color of fate and sin, I’ll never forget your sunburnt bare skin I’ve thought this was nothing but the love of a short summer… Fever Carnaval (Still passionate) The guitar of my heart (Resounding pulsations) You’re still strumming it We played it together (Once more) That painful riff (Hold me tight) Overlapping with our smiles Never end! Baby! Baby! Baby! Baby! One more hold you（Touch my love again） I miss you Stay alone You're my only one! A shadow draws near on these stone tiles, our hands let go of each other “I want to see you again”, that question disappeared within the bustle of the city. My “today” and “yesterday” were made by the you of the past Our love that couldn’t become eternal, is shaking in the heat haze… Fever Carnaval (This much) In the crowd of people (Have I wished for it) When I catch that same scent That adorned you (In that moment) That definitive season (So dazzling) Envelops my heart, so Don’t forget! Baby! Baby! Baby! Baby! One more kiss you (Feel my love again) Burning up True my heart Because I love you! Baby! Baby! Baby! Baby! One more hold you (Touch my love again) I miss you Stay alone You're my only one! The red flowers that adorned the windows-ill, that image of you is dancing I can’t love anyone this much This never-ending summer is so painful Fever Carnaval (Still passionate) The guitar of my heart (Resounding pulsations) You’re still strumming it We played it together (Once more) That painful riff (Hold me tight) Overlapping with our smiles Never end! Baby! Baby! Baby! Baby! One more kiss you (Feel my love again) Burning up True my heart Because I love you! }} __NOEDITSECTION__ |-| BUTTERFLY EFFECT= BUTTERFLY EFFECT - Kanji= 熱を持たない瞳が行き交う　無機質なほど眩しいこの都会-まち- 「矛盾だらけの時代」と嘆いて　萎縮するイノセンス CMまたぐドラマのように　期待を無駄に煽りながら 冷めたフリする大人顔じゃ　届かない黎明-デイブレイク- それが痛みとしても　自分の殻を破れ 抗うことで掴む　未来への確証-エビデンス- Three…two…one! 両手広げて　風　起こすんだ ずっと護り続けた　願いを羽撃かせて こんな微かな勇気にだって 潜んでいる　BUTTERFLY EFFECT 予定調和で過ぎる毎日を　叶わないから捨て去りたかった まだ空っぽのポケットの中で　くしゃくしゃにしたDream 葛藤ひとつ乗り越えずに　「希望」だなんて絵空ごとさ 雑踏-ノイズ-の海に逆らっても　泳ぎ切るしかない 次のPhaseに向かう　鼓動Phrase奏で 制御不能なくらい　切り拓く結界-エリア- Break it down! 探す答えは昨日にはない だから閉じてるドアを　不安でも叩くんだ やがて僅かな突破口から 輝きだす　BUTTERFLY EFFECT Don't look back! 星がないならヒカリ鍾め そこに地図がないなら迷っても辿るだけ そして自分の鱗粉-シルシ-遺して 目指している明日へ向かおう 両手広げて　風　起こすんだ ずっと護り続けた　願いを羽撃かせて こんな微かな勇気にだって 潜んでいる　BUTTERFLY EFFECT - English= Passionless eyes look here and there, this town is so radiant it’s inorganic While lamenting it as “a time full of inconsistencies”, my innocence withers While, like a drama interrupted by a CM, my hopes are going to waste An adults’ face that pretends to be composed is a daybreak that’s out of reach Even if it’s painful, breaking out of my shell Is evidence of the future I can grasp by fighting back Three... two… one! Spreading both my arms, the wind rises Let that wish I have always protected take flight Even within this faint courage Laying concealed is the BUTTERFLY EFFECT My wish of spending every day in pre-established harmony won’t come true, so I wanted to abandon it That crumpled up dream within my yet empty pockets Without overcoming a single conflict, thinking “hope” is nothing but a pipe dream, Even when opposed by an ocean of noise, there’s nothing I can do but swim across Heading towards the next phase, playing the pulsating phrase So much it’s almost uncontrollable, cutting through to this area Break it down! The answer I’m looking for isn’t in the past So even while anxious, I’m knocking on this closed door Before long,there’s the slightest breakthrough Shining through it is the BUTTERFLY EFFECT Don’t look back! If there’s no stars, stud the sky with lights If there’s no map, even while lost you’ll still follow your way And leave your (wing scales) mark Let’s head towards the future we're aiming for Three... two… one! Spreading both my arms, the wind rises Let that wish I always protected take flight Even within this faint courage Laying concealed is the BUTTERFLY EFFECT }} __NOEDITSECTION__ Gallery あんさんぶるスターズ！佐賀美 陣 & 椚 章臣 アイドルソング 全曲試聴動画|Promotional Video Jin Sagami & Akiomi Kunugi CD.jpg.jpg|Album Artwork __NOEDITSECTION__